horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamie Lloyd
Jamie Lloyd Carruthers is a character in the ''Halloween'' franchise and the series' second-most recurring protagonist after her mother, Laurie Strode. Jamie was born in 1980 and lost her parents in 1987. On the Halloweens of 1988 nd 1989, Jamie was stalked and almost killed by her homicidal uncle, Michael Myers. She was then kidnapped by Terence Wynn and held captive for six years in Smith's Grove Warren County Sanitarium. Jamie was forcibly impregnated and gave birth to a son in 1995, before finally being killed by Michael the same night. Biography Early Life Jamie Lloyd was born in 1980 or late 1981 to Laurie Strode and Mr. Lloyd, in the small town of Haddonfield, Illinois. Both Laurie and her husband were killed in an unspecified accident in November of 1987, leaving Jamie an orphan. Jamie was eventually adopted by Richard and Darlene Carruthers, whose teenage daughter Rachel had been babysat by Laurie as a child. Jamie was left with a shoebox of pictures of her parents and herself in happier times. 1988 Jamie suffers from nightmares about her feared uncle, Michael Myers . She is also tormented by schoolmates because she is related to Haddonfield's notorious "boogeyman". On October 30, 1988, Michael is being transferred out of Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium back to Smith's Grove. While in the transfer ambulance, he recovers from his ten-year coma upon learning the existence of his niece. Accordingly, he kills the two medical attendants and the two drivers. While making his way back to his hometown, he also kills a mechanic and a waitress. In Haddonfield, while on the trail for Jamie, he kills 11 more people and the Carruthers' family dog, Sundae. Escaping from town, Jamie cowers in a pick-up truck as Rachel hits Michael head on, throwing him off the road and knocking him out. Jamie goes over to him and holds his hand. After ordering her to get away from her uncle and drop to the ground, the police shoot Michael many times, causing him to fall into an abandoned mine shaft, which then collapses on top of him. Later, back in her foster home, Jamie is possessed by Michael's spirit and stabs her foster mother, though not fatally. When screams are heard from upstairs, Dr. Loomis walks over to the staircase seeing Jamie poised at the top holding a pair of bloody scissors. Sheriff Ben Meeker restrains Loomis from shooting her. Jamie is now apparently consumed by Michael's rage. Psychic One year later, Jamie is housed in the Haddonfield Children's Clinic. She has now been rendered mute and suffers from nightmares and seizures. Early in the film, a brick, bearing a note reading, "The evil child must die," is thrown through her window. When Michael awakens from a year-long coma, she develops a telepathic bond with him. Sensing when he is near someone, Jamie goes into convulsions when he kills. Michael kills Rachel (which places the title of Jamie's protector into Tina 's hands), four of Rachel's friends (including Tina), two dimwitted cops, and the Carruthers' new dog, a Doberman named Max, while in pursuit of Jamie. Towards the end, Loomis takes Jamie to Michael's childhood home. Despite the doctor's pleas to Michael to fight his rage and seek redemption through a positive relationship with Jamie, Myers tracks down his niece in the house. By addressing him as "Uncle," she gets him to pause and remove his mask. Upon seeing his face, she says "You look just like me." However, when she moves to wipe away his tear, he puts his mask back on, and tries to attack her. Using Jamie as bait, Loomis catches Michael in a net, shoots him with tranquilizer darts, and beats him into unconsciousness with a wooden beam. Michael is manacled and locked up in the local jail, awaiting transport to a maximum-security facility, where, Meeker says, he will remain "until the day he dies," to which Jamie responds, "He'll never die." After Jamie is escorted out to be taken home, the mysterious "Man in Black", glimpsed briefly earlier in the film, arrives at the police station and begins firing a machine gun. Jamie goes back inside to find that eight police officers have been gunned down and that her uncle has escaped. The movie ends with Jamie saying "Nooo...Noooooo..." Captivity and Escape It is apparent that the Man in Black had kidnapped Jamie immediately after the shoot-out and has kept her in captivity, along with her uncle Michael , for the past six years. He is revealed to be Loomis' former medical colleague Dr. Terence Wynn . He is also the leader of a Druid cult headquartered in the subterranean levels of the Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Jamie, now age 15, gives birth to a boy, Stephen Lloyd, who is named by Tommy Doyle, on the night of October 30, 1995. The father is so far unknown, but in a released first draft of the script, a flashback scene depicts Jamie being raped by Michael, suggesting that he may also be the father to Stephen. Loomis and Tommy Doyle, whom Laurie was babysitting on Halloween 1978, attempt to rescue Jamie after hearing her plea for help on a local radio station. In the meantime, she hides her baby, whom Tommy finds and names him Stephen. However, in the theatrical version, Jamie dies relatively early in the film when Michael impales her on a corn thresher, activating it afterwards. In the producer's cut, she survives most of the film only to be shot in the head by a gun fitted with a silencer by a disguised Dr. Wynn. Trivia Danielle Harris didn't return for Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers as she didn't like the direction her character was going. Category:Females Category:Halloween characters Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:Final girls Category:The Myers family Category:1995 deaths Category:Halloween